


A Montanha Russa que era estar com você

by Katsuchi, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Aniverse, M/M, Portuguese, drinking the tears of the readers, sim eu gosto eu gosto de dor e sofrimento como descobriu?, suffering time starts now
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuchi/pseuds/Katsuchi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Com a volta de Sasuke depois de anos sem o ver, Naruto sentia que tudo tinha voltado no tempo em quando tinham 15 anos de idade, menos eles.E isso era o que mais o machucava.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	A Montanha Russa que era estar com você

Naruto se sentia de volta à seus quinze anos de idade.

Era como se tudo tivesse voltado no tempo: o parque de diversões na cidade depois de anos sem aparecer; as velhas barraquinhas de churros surgindo em cada esquina da cidade; os nostálgicos fliperamas e locadoras voltando a, misteriosamente, abrir pela pequena cidade em que morava; mas, principalmente, ele tinha voltado: Sasuke Uchiha.

Havia quanto tempo que não o via? Cinco ou seis anos? Sinceramente, apesar da emoção inicial de “ele está aqui!” o consumir com força no momento que recebeu a notícia, ele não ligava tanto assim.

Ou era isso que tentava se convencer a cada vez que tentava desviar dos encontros ocasionais com o jovem rapaz de cabelos pretos na pequena cidade — era minúscula, encontrava-o em cada esquina, praticamente —, seu coração dava um pequeno descompassar em seu peito que não deveria estar.

Para Naruto, não era como se o fato de eles terem sido melhores amigos desde pequenos até os dezesseis anos e então Sasuke se mudar de repente para outro lugar e aparentemente esquecê-lo e esquecer de tudo o que passaram o machucasse. É claro que não. Isso era apenas um complexo de saudade que não deveria estar ali, já que não era como se Naruto sentisse falta dele de qualquer forma.

Não aos vinte anos, onde estavam velhos o suficiente para ter alguma maturidade emocional, não é?

Mas era esperado de Naruto estar nervoso ao estar sentado em um dos bancos do grande parque de diversões que estava em sua cidade e, ainda por cima, ao lado do garoto por quem ultimamente seus pensamentos pairavam.

O silêncio era, sinceramente, constrangedor. Um misto de vergonha e, de certa forma, alegria pairavam no ar que era o momento dos dois lado a lado.

Naruto, com seus loiros cabelos bagunçados e olhos profundamente azuis, segurava um rosa algodão doce que estava quase no final e uma pequena lata de coca-cola pela metade, seu corpo curvado para frente com seus cotovelos apoiados em suas coxas, deixando a brisa da noite passear pelo seus rosto enquanto observava o agitado parque e os brilhantes brinquedos que ali haviam. Tentava ignorar o desconforto que ficar em silêncio causava, não era de seu costume ficar calado.

Já Sasuke, de cabelos pretos que chegavam a altura do pescoço e olhos da cor da noite, tentava parecer relaxado, apesar de seu corpo tenso, com seus braços apoiados nas costas do banco de madeira e disfarçadamente — ou nem tanto — olhando uma vez ou outra para Naruto.

E ali estavam os dois, à luz artificial dos brinquedos, disputando silenciosamente quem seria o primeiro a falar algo.

O Uzumaki levanta, sem falar nada, olhando para algo ao longe. Apesar de anos terem se passado, Sasuke ainda se lembrava disso, era quando sempre, quase no final da noite com o parque prestes a fechar, Naruto fazia essa ação, que significava ir na Roda Gigante. Era como um pedido silencioso.

Apesar de não ser o final da noite — muito pelo contrário, era o ínicio apenas — eles subiram, lado a lado, na pequena cabine da grande roda, ainda em silêncio.

Apreciam tudo, quase que como um apelo silencioso às memórias que invadiam suas mentes sem qualquer cerimônias que hoje, os dois aos vinte anos, queriam chorar com as doces memórias dos quinze.

Tudo era algo a valer à pena: o som enferrujado da cabine que, perigosamente, balançava em rangidos; a bela vista da pequena cidade sumindo aos poucos e dando espaço para a longa floresta que se estendia ao horizonte; as memórias de seus risos, lágrimas, beijos, piadas.

Aquele lugar era, quase que literalmente, uma cabine de memórias.

— Você nunca foi de ficar calado. — Sasuke foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

— É, acho que nisso eu nunca mudei. — O loiro deu um sorriso envergonhado.

— E então? — Sasuke perguntou antes que voltassem como estavam.

— O que?

— Por que está em silêncio. — Naruto pareceu pensar com essa pergunta.

— Acho que… — ele hesitou, estava hesitando muito ultimamente, não gostava disso — Eu acho que é por que você ‘tá aqui.

Aquilo pareceu chocar o Uchiha.

— Nunca fomos assim, Naruto. — Seu tom era levemente melancólico.

— Nós não  **éramos** assim, Sasuke. — o loiro parecia estar com raiva — As coisas mudam. Pessoas crescem, não somos mais aqueles de cinco anos atrás.

A dura verdade abateu Sasuke, ele nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso.

— Têm razão. — Sua face parecia abatida. — Crescemos.

O silêncio voltou a pairar. A roda gigante parou, estavam no topo dessa vez. Naruto sentou ao seu lado, de frente para a cidade, seus olhos sorriram tristes para a vista da cidade.

— Crescer é… ruim, não é? — A pergunta pegou Sasuke de surpresa. — Sinto falta dos pirralhos imaturos que éramos, tínhamos nossas próprias preocupações idiotas.

— Se bem que todos os problemas pareciam maiores naquelas época. — O moreno soltou um suspiro após essa fala, espreguiçando-se de leve — Tudo parecia o fim do mundo.

— E não era? — Naruto constatou com um sorriso — Era o fim do  **nosso** mundo, afinal. O pequeno mundo ao nosso redor, tão frágil.

Sasuke desviou o olhar, apesar de não se falarem há anos, ele não gostava daquele tom do loiro, sempre o manteve com a memória alegre em sua mente. Agora ele estava tão…

_ Triste. _

— Sabe, quando você foi embora, achei que fosse morrer. — Naruto confessou, deixando um Sasuke boquiaberto.

— E, aqui está você.

— Não é a mesma coisa. Não temos mais quinze anos.

— Você já disse isso.

— Eu sei…

E de novo o silêncio.

Já estavam na metade do outro lado, era incrível o quanto a Roda Gigante demorava para acabar.

— Eu senti sua falta. — Sasuke confessou, mas isso já era esperado.

— Você nunca foi de admitir sentimentos.

— Você não foi o único que mudou.

O rangido se deu ouvidos.

— Se sentiu minha falta, por que não foi atrás de mim? — Sasuke arregalou levemente os olhos com o tom magoado de Naruto. Suspirou e passou a mão nos cabelos.

— Eu, sinceramente, não sei. Depois de algum tempo eu simplesmente-

— Esqueceu? — Sasuke negou a cabeça.

— Perdi as esperanças.

Outro silêncio. A cabine parou com um rangido, estavam quase no final.

— Você nunca fez esforço em me contatar, seja lá para onde você foi. — O tom raivoso repentino de Naruto fez Sasuke pular levemente da cadeira.

— Eu? Eu mandei um chocolate ‘pra você. — Tentou retrucar, o moreno ficou levemente inseguro quando viu Naruto respirar fundo, seus olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas, que o loiro parecia segurar para não deixar cair.

— Você mandou no primeiro ano! E depois sumiu por quatro anos seguidos! Sabe quanto tempo eu fiquei pensando em você? Sabe o quanto eu pensei que pudesse ter acontecido por você ter sumido? — Naruto estava chorando por pouco.  _ “Adultos não choram” _ Repetia em sua mente, tentando segurar as lágrimas enquanto Sasuke lhe dava um apertado abraço de consolo misturado com saudade.

Naruto se sentia de volta aos seus quinze anos. Qual era à diferença entre ele e seu eu do passado, afinal?

Eles saíram, juntos, da pequena cabine ao final do passeio. Seguiram até a rua, em silêncio, pararam de frente um para o outro, se encarando profundamente e cada um se perdendo no olhar de seu antigo amor.

Sasuke se perdendo no profundo mar azul que era os olhos do loiro e Naruto na intensa noite escura que era os olhos do moreno.

E aproximando-se, devagar, os dois se deram um singelo selinho, regado de saudade e desculpas, em frente ao parque de diversões que tanto trazia nostalgia.

E seguiram nas direções opostas, pelas ruas escuras da cidade noite afora, onde Naruto pensava na montanha russa que sempre era estar com Sasuke: você subia os trilhos, com seu estômago embrulhado e a ansiedade batendo à porta, e quando despencava, era tão rápido que nem conseguia entender o misto de emoções que assumia seu corpo.

E de novo, Naruto se sentia em seus quinze anos de idade. Nada mudou, tudo parecia ter voltado no tempo.

Excerto eles.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic foi betada por: Mi_kun  
> Capa por: NickD (acho que é esse o @)  
> Muito obrigado por tudo


End file.
